


10th of August

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: happy bday, crack smoker kim bora-ssi!!!!





	10th of August

**Author's Note:**

> just a little floof!

You almost fell down the bed trying to reach out for your phone at the bedside table. It has been ringing non-stop and all you wanted was to tuck yourself in your bed and sleep as it was a tiring day for you. Parties for your birthday were held here and there and it took all of your strength to, at least, attend all of it. Now, you just wanted to sleep.

But your phone or whoever it is that is calling just won't let you.

You answered the phone without bothering to even check who it was. Regardless of who, you'll nag, anyways. It's almost two in the morning. 

C'mon!

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, my sleepyhead. Happy birthday to you."

You jolted up in surprise. Checking the time yet again, You rubbed your eyes and tried to let the haziness go away. You're wide awake now. Damn! You're wide awake now!

"Minji?" 

"Finally!" You heard soft giggles from the other line. "Your girlfriend has been calling you for one straight hour already, Miss Kim. Glad to know you're still breathing."

You grinned. And then you giggled. You stood up feeling extremely excited out of sudden. The thought of sleeping long gone.

"Damn! I didn't know!"

"Are you jumping around right now?"

You stopped doing so and subconsciously looked around.

"How'd you even know that?"

"I can see you. Now, will you open the door for me, birthday girl?"

You squealed. Fuck. You literally squealed.

"You're here?!" 

"I'm here! Open the door now, babe. Please? Your gift is heavy!"

You ran almost immediately, tripping on your way to the door. You can't contain your feels and you're not really trying to. 

You wanted to scream.

Minji is actually here. To celebrate your birthday. On the exact date. It's a first!

Being an idol is not exactly easy. It hinders you to do things you love, to be with people you love, freely. And it doesn't help at all that Minji is under the same company as you, a sunbae. Not to mention the fact that you are both girls deeply inlove with each other.

It's difficult.

You opened the door to a beaming Minji and looked down to what she's holding. You felt your chest clenched at the sight of her holding a cake at one hand and paper bags on the other, bunches of heart-shaped balloon tied around her arms. You frowned and you were unable to stop yourself from crying. All of a sudden. You cried. Loud and hard.

"Yah! Why are you crying?"

Minji rushed inside your dorm, quickly setting the stuff she's holding at one corner and hurriedly running towards the sobbing you. She reached for your arm and pulled you for a hug.

"Y-you're really here. On my birthday. You're here." You mumbled through sobs, wetting her sweater as you lean on her shoulder.

"You are 26 now, Bora. You're not supposed to cry over a birthday surprise!" She joked, running her hand on the small of your back, calming you down.

"I'm just so happy to have you here. It's my first time having you here exactly at the day of my birthday."

Cause she's either early or late in celebrating your birthday. You understand the situation. There's nothing much you can do, anyway.

She sighed and gave your temple a soft peck. "I'm sorry, babe. Consider this as the first of many birthday of yours we'll spend together. At exactly 10th of August!"

You looked up to her, lips puckered. Minji leaned down to kiss it gently before wiping your tears away as you tightened your hold around her waist.

"Hush, now. And let's open up your gifts."

"We can do that some other day. I want to hug you for as long as I can before you go home." 

Minji smiled, her heart swelling in both thankfulness and joy.

"Silly. You'll have me until tomorrow. I'll stay here until your birthday ends."

You beamed, surprised.

"Promise?"

"Aigoo, what a baby." She kissed you again. "Promise."

"Thank you."

"Happy birthday. I love you." She lovingly said.

"I love you too, babe. Can I open my present now?"

Minji eyed you confusingly as she felt a soft tug on the hem of her sweater and soft kisses running from her clavicle up to the crook of her neck. She yelped when you suddenly carried her on your arms before walking your way to your room, wobbly.

"Happy birthday to me, indeed." You whispered cheekily on her ears and she sniggered.

The cake and gifts she brought with her suddenly forgotten along with her sweater and sweatpant which were thrown messily on your carpeted floor.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter as @minjiyoo!


End file.
